These Words Are Enough
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Her body was humming in pleasure, he could feel it to his bone, and his stomach twisted in delightful pain when he realized her body was singing that beautiful tune because he was conducting it.
1. Chapter 1

**These Words Are Enough**

**Author's Notes:**Inspired by a story I read where stories were told in sentences by Alialka, I've decided to try it on my own. This will come in a set of three chapters. I've been reading a lot of Final Fantasy VII fiction and have fallen in love, all over again, with the couple Tifa and Cloud. No other set of characters have such a long epic, tragic, romantic, and crazy story as theirs. So enjoy and review!

I must write a story of Final Fantasy!

**Full Summary:** A set of memories in a place one knows very well, the heart. These memories are engraved into the heart, a scar and a beauty mark.

…………….His Memories

.:1:.

He is afraid of the dark sometimes even through all the gruesome things he has faced in his life, yet when a beautiful pair of wine colored eyes find him in the abyss of the darkness, he has nothing to fear once he reaches out for her; knowing she's real.

.:2:.

He comes back after a week, his mind wondering on his long drive back if anyone missed him, and he returns to happy tears, small bodies jumping to greet him, two small pair of arms and a pair he has always been familiar with and finds himself unwilling to leave.

.:3:.

Their bodies are molded to be together, he feels, because as lightening struck and her eyes were wide in fear, he kissed her so hard and deeply that she was never afraid of a storm again.

.:4:.

He's trying not to wince, he wants to look like every bit of the tough guy she thinks of, but when she finishes stitching him up, Tifa tells him to "be a man" anyways.

.:5:.

This drink, in all its bright yellow and red, could only taste so sweet and refreshing as he sucked it through a straw after her lips have touched it.

.:6:.

His body stiffens and his legs get the innate feeing that scream for him to flee because the furious woman pulling on leather gloves probably scared him more than being surrounded by countless hideous beasts ready to strike.

.:7:.

Her body was humming in pleasure, he could feel it to his bone, and his stomach twisted in delightful pain when he realized her body was singing that beautiful tune because he was conducting it.

.:8:.

He liked her lips, they were pink and full and luscious, but he loved them when they were red and swollen and open and saying his name over and over again.

.:9:.

He glared at the basket dangling highly above him and he clutched the stupid ball in his hands, he better make this in on his third try, and as the ball shoots up in the air he's staring at it as if directing it with his eyes to the ball of where he wants it to go, and finally he touches the soft fur of the giant bear he was aiming to win for her; he would have to do it another ten times to get one for Marlene and Denzel.

.:10:.

He glares at the object in his hand, wondering if he ever stopped staring at it, it would stop twinkling at him!

.:11:.

In the middle of the night when he feels a soft weight on his chest and arm and hears nothing but the music of soft breathing, he feels like he's living in a dream.

.:12:.

It was a strange moment when Cloud knew he was in love; he had realized he had been staring at a smiling and sleeping Tifa when he realized with a pang in his heart that he couldn't imagine living a life without her in it.

.:13:.

She might think otherwise, but Cloud always listened to her messages she left on his phone when he was a coward and running away because her words kept him from throwing away his life.

.:14:.

She always made this sound when she fell in her rare clumsy moments and it would always bring the corners of his lips up, very very little.

.:15:.

He loved winter time despite the cold that numbed his fingers and the clothes that weighed his body down because after a snowball fight, his makeshift family's cheeks were red and their faces glowing with happiness.

.:16:.

He knew she was strong but he almost didn't believe her strength when she crushed him in a hug after his battle with Sephiroth and left him with a kiss that left him breathless for days; and he thinks that he wouldn't mind fighting him again if it meant she'd leave him feeling like this.

.:17:.

In a spur of nostalgia, he took her to the place where their makeshift tower had stood, where she had made him promise to be her hero, and decided that was where he wanted to ask her if he could also be her husband.

.:18:.

Cloud enjoys chocolate but when he watches Tifa eating chocolate and licking it off slowly from her lips and fingers, he finds himself hating it because it couldn't be him she was licking.

.:19:.

He pretends that the heat on his face is from his fever and not because Tifa comes in to check up on him before she sleeps wearing an almost transparent silk nightgown was a low cut and a slit to her upper thighs.

.:20:.

He hates dancing because it strains his self control and he's trying very very hard to suppress the erection waiting to erupt as Tifa is dancing against him; and he wonders if she knows that he doesn't hate dancing because he can't dance but because the things she does makes him want to take a very long cold shower and he likes his showers full of hot water _damn it_.

.:21:.

Cloud wonders if he had kissed tons and tons of girls, would it feel just as great as the kisses Tifa showers him with at night with a full moon beaming on her like a spotlight.

.:22:.

He enjoys the mess of his body entangled in hers and their clothes meshed up together in places on the floor and how he can no longer smell the difference between himself and her.

.:23:.

He loves her secret chocolate cake stuffed with strawberries and whipped cream because he's one of the few people she makes it for.

.:24:.

He has felt lost for most of his life, with no sense of where his life is headed for, but he feels that once her arms are wrapped around him, he knows that something was pushing for him to come here.

.:25:.

After the years of self-torment and anguish and guilt, he has finally exploded into silent tears in his office and she holds onto him to help him through the storm, little knowing that he's holding onto her for the lifeline.

.:26:.

He thinks she's physic because his mind is always bursting with thoughts and she can always understand what he's trying to say without him actually opening his mouth.

.:27:.

Maybe sharing a room was a bad idea if he, on more than one occasion, walked in on her accidently while she was changing…not that he minded seeing her half naked form clad in nothing but a bra but he was sure she didn't appreciate it when she only wanted to change and not do _that_.

.:28:.

In all his flaws and all the pain he's probably put her though, she has been the only thing constant in his life that has believed in him even when he didn't, and he was finally willing to believe in the them she has always tried to show him.

**Author's Notes:** That was hard. Next one are her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**These Words Are Enough**

**Author's Notes:** This was a little harder to write but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Full Summary:** A set of memories in a place one knows very well, the heart. These memories are engraved into the heart, a scar and a beauty mark.

…………….Her Memories

.:1:.

In the morning when she wakes up, she sees sunshine and the glow of his hair in the new light that never fails to rise.

.:2:.

Despite the cold and the wind that whips angrily at her skin, Tifa feels warm because her arms are around his torso and she has an excuse to keep herself close to him.

.:3:.

She wished she hadn't slept in because waking up to the smell of burning food and a stove on fire isn't pleasant, but she thinks it's worth it if she can see a bemused and panicked Cloud standing over the stove trying his hand at being a fireman.

.:4:.

Tifa knows that he's only riding this fast because he wants her to get inside as soon as possible so she won't get sick and NOT because he wants to show off his motorcycle riding skills.

.:5:.

The piano stood in the dim light of dawn, looking like it was a ghostly object which did not belong in reality, and she had to get many assurances from Cloud that it was in fact real, was for her, and not a mistake on delivery.

.:6:.

Sometimes in the chaos of a fight, she marvels at the beauty and grace Cloud demonstrates in wielding a thick heavy sword and is jealous because he looks amazing.

.:7:.

Tifa wakes up in the middle of the night, stifling a scream and she doesn't even have to turn around to wake him so he can comfort her, because he is already up and wrapping his arms around her.

.:8:.

She almost drops the phone when she sees who called; after all, Cloud doesn't call back, and she is further surprised when she finds out they ended up talking for over an hour.

.:9:.

His kiss was solid and despite the fury of the passion he gives, there is a subtle note of tenderness as their lips move in fusion.

.:10:.

Tifa can feel a blush coming on as Cloud introduces her as his wife.

.:11:.

Each time the light is near, she sees the twinkling gem on her ring finger, showing promises of a love so beautiful and strong that her heart swells with pride and happiness.

.:12:.

She enjoys the summer because she often gets to see a half naked sweating Cloud as he works out in the sun.

.:13:.

Despite the strangeness in their home, as a bar and a house, Tifa finds that the true feeling of home comes from the hugs and kisses bestowed between them and their makeshift family.

.:14:.

Tifa is going mad with her desire for chocolate and finds herself shifting her desire for chocolate to Cloud after he comes back and hands her a bar of her favorite chocolate found only in remote places of the world.

.:15:.

The love scene she's reading in the racy novel inspires her to make it a reality where she replaces the heroine and the lover with herself and Cloud.

.:16:.

She enjoys that in the dark of the night, Cloud's hands reach over and their fingers meet up in the same desire to hold each other.

.:17:.

Tifa feels that all the simplicity of them holding each other overpowers all the complexity of life.

.:18:.

She promises herself with a grim resolve upon seeing a bloody Cloud stumbling in her bar with a small measure of conscious that there will be no love making for months until he learns to properly take care of himself!

.:19:.

She hates him when he leaves, cursing him in her mind, but finds herself ecstatic and so hopelessly in love when Cloud comes through the door of the bar safe.

.:20:.

Tifa wonders if he knows how crazy he makes her feel as his fingers massage the lobe of her ear, as he kisses her with such a storm of passion, as his hand gropes here and there as they travel up and down her side, and how he keeps his eyes open so she can see the beautiful glow of his eyes as he does this to her.

.:21:.

She wonders if her life had always been meant to be this way, a constant tugging of helplessness and an overflowing pool of hope between what she desires deep in her heart and what she feels is best because she doesn't want to push him, and Tifa finds that in the end it is Cloud who helps her pull the rope to one decisive end.

.:22:.

Sometimes she smiles but her eyes scream a different story of sadness and deep longing that has been starved for years but the day Tifa hears the long desired words from his lips was when her eyes told of a story of hope and beautiful passion.

.:23:.

Tifa enjoys the salty taste of his skin, the ripple of muscles against the soft satin of her skin, the groans that match her own, and the heat of his essence inside of hers.

.:24:.

She's constantly wondering if she talks too much and one day abruptly closed her mouth at the thought and he tells her to continue talking because he enjoys the sound of her voice.

.:25:.

Cloud had told her that he enjoyed listening to the sound of her voice when she speaks, so she spends the day thinking of a million things she would talk about when she saw him again, but the moment she sees him and has her arms wrapped around him, all those million topics have poured out her mind.

.:26:.

Sometimes allowing a man enter the bathroom while a woman is showering is quite a bad thing, especially when the thin translucent shower curtain was the only thing standing between her and the man she desired so.

.:27:.

Tifa released the breath she was holding when she saw him standing at the other end of the alter, for once waiting for her to approach him rather than the other way around.

.:28:.

She thinks after the countless nights of worrying, the endless phone calls that said the same thing, and the years of self inflicted torment of the mind, Tifa truly believes it was worth it if she gets to lay in Cloud's arms for many nights and to be able to bestow kisses upon his warm lips, and to speak the most heartfelt words at any moment she pleases.

**Author's Notes:** Beautiful, I hope. I hope you enjoyed because this was the end!


End file.
